


What? When? Umm.. Who? [Traduccion]

by Happy_Crazy, yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Crazy/pseuds/Happy_Crazy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: ¡Si son vírgenes... entonces tu virginidad te convierte en un posible objetivo!Stiles tose, carraspea, mira los libros que están encima de la mesa de Derek y dice, —Ummm estoy bien con eso. Yo... me ocupe de eso este verano.Scott pasa de la preocupación a la sorpresa tan rápido que le preocupa tener un latigazo emocional. —¿Qué? —Le pregunta en voz alta. —¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? —Derek levanta una ceja en el mismo momento en que Scott se da cuenta de que esa es una pregunta tonta. —No importa, ya lo dijiste. ¿Con quién?





	What? When? Umm.. Who? [Traduccion]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What? When? Umm.. Who?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119199) by [HaleHole (SweetFanfics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole). 



> Disclaimer: El mundo de Teen Wolf no me pertenece, todo es obra de Jeff Davis. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.

A medio camino de su discusión sobre cómo podrían hacer frente a lo que quiera que fuera a por vírgenes, algo hizo clic en la mente de Scott.—Un momento, Stiles. —Su mejor amigo se detuvo a la mitad de su explicación para darle a Scott una mirada curiosa. —¡Si son vírgenes... entonces tu virginidad te convierte en un posible objetivo!

Una nueva ola de preocupación recorrió a Scott, ¡no había manera de que fuera a dejar a su mejor amigo en la línea de fuego! ¡No por algo como esto! Pero estaba un poco sorprendido de no escuchar como Stiles balbuceaba y despotricaba sobre cómo estaba en grave peligro y necesitaba tener sexo de inmediato antes de que fuera sacrificado.

Cuando Stiles le miro con aspecto claramente culpable, Scott no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse. ¿Por qué Stiles estaba poniendo esa cara? Su primera reacción fue preocuparse más porque cuando Stiles parece culpable, algo malo iba a ocurrir. Scott estaba listo para eso, cuando Stiles tose, carraspea, mira los libros que están encima de la mesa de Derek y dice, —Ummm estoy bien con eso. Yo... me ocupe de eso este verano.

Scott pasa de la preocupación a la sorpresa tan rápido que le preocupa tener un latigazo emocional. También hay un poco de dolor de que Stiles no se lo hubiera dicho y algo de culpa por haber estado tan absorto en si mismo que se olvidará de pasar más tiempo con su mejor amigo.—¿Qué? —Le pregunta en voz alta. —¿Cómo? ¿ _Cuándo_? —Derek levanta una ceja en el mismo momento en que Scott se da cuenta de que esa es una pregunta tonta. —No importa, ya lo dijiste. ¿Con  _quién_?

El primer nombre que le viene a Scott a la mente es Danny. El segundo es Lydia pero Scott los descarta rápidamente. Si hubieran sido alguno de ellos, Scott lo habría sabido. ¡Stiles se lo habría dicho de inmediato! Una voz le susurra que tal vez algo cambió en el tiempo en que él no estuvo con Stiles, así que tal vez Stiles conectó con alguno (o con ambos, ¡quién sabe!) de ellos. ¿O tal vez fue con alguien que conoció durante el tiempo que no pasó con Scott?

Scott está preparado para escuchar el nombre de la persona sin saber saber si eso lo volverá loco cuando Stiles frunce los labios y señala con su pulgar hacia Derek.

Ahora sí que Scott no sabe cómo se siente con el nuevo giro de los acontecimientos.

¡Scott estaba tan preparado para eso, como si alguien le hubiera tirado un cubo de agua fría a la cabeza! ¡No se espero eso, sentía como si alguien le empujara contra la alfombra, le golpeara en la cabeza y le metiera dentro del coche! Él sólo era capaz de mirar hacia la pareja... Stiles mirando tímidamente y un poco preocupado mientras que Derek simplemente miraba a Scott, fresco como una lechuga (o eso parecía).

Él no es capaz de leer nada de Derek, así que Scott enfocó su sorprendida mirada en Stiles y le preguntó, —¿ _Derek_? —El " _¿en serio?_ "' no hacía falta decirlo, al igual que el " _¿Estás bromeando? ¡Dime que estás bromeando!_ " Stiles simplemente se encogió de hombros, mientras un libro se escurría de su mano y golpeaba la mesa.  Haciendo que sólo el humano saltará y él agachase la cabeza con un gruñido.

Scott se quedó mirando a Derek, tratando de averiguar cómo diablos su  _mejor amigo_  y Derek Hale llegaron al punto en que ¡habían tenido relaciones sexuales! Lo último que supo y escuchó, fue a Stiles quejándose de cómo Derek se había negado a ayudarle a pagar las reparaciones del Jeep después de que Stiles hubiera entrado con él en el almacén. (A decir verdad, Scott estaba del lado de Derek en eso, porque no fue como si Derek le hubiera dicho que condujera dentro del almacén. Había permanecido tranquilo, asintiendo con la cabeza de vez en cuando, dejando a Stiles despotricar)

Derek le dió una mirada de estar poco impresionado, ni siquiera hubo un poco de ceño fruncido antes la sorpresa de Scott. —¿Tienes algún problema con esto? —¿Esto? ¿Qué significaba "esto"? ¿Hubo un "esto" entre Stiles y Derek? ¿Había habido algo alguna vez? El cerebro de Scott se tropezaba con tantas preguntas, sin estar seguro de que preguntar primero.

—¿Esto? —Chilló Scott, abriendo mucho sus ojos cuando le vinieron a la mente numerosas imágenes donde Stiles y Derek habían estado saliendo en secreto durante meses y ahora que Scott lo sabía, iban a actuar como una pareja a su alrededor y ¡Scott no estaba listo para esto! Sólo tratar de imaginar a Derek actuando como un novio era... no espera, él no era capaz de imaginarlo. Eso dañaba su cerebro.

Pasándose la mano por la frente, Scott murmuró, —Me duele la cabeza. —Cuando él miró hacia arriba, Stiles y Derek están intercambiándose una mirada. Hay algún tipo de comunicación entre ellos, que empuja a Scott a hablar.—¿Cuánto tiempo...  _esto..._ —Scott agitó un dedo en ellos, —ha estado pasando?

Hubo otra mirada entre ellos antes de que Derek dijera: —Siete semanas antes del Día del Trabajo. Fue un lunes. —¿Eso no era la mitad del verano? Dios. ¿Qué más se había estado perdiendo Scott. Miró a Stiles, queriendo saber si lo que Derek estaba diciendo era verdad y... ¡¿Stiles se había  _sonrojado_?!

Scott mira embobado a su mejor amigo, parpadeando rápidamente como si eso pudiera eliminar el súbito color rosa de las pálidas mejillas de Stiles. —¡No puedo creer que recuerdes el día! —Murmuró Stiles, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.  _Geh_ , él realmente esperaba que no fueran a hacer nada ñoño. Ya era bastante malo que Derek fuera del tipo de persona que recuerda los aniversarios y las fechas y todo.

Derek frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras deslizó un libro hacia él. —No es que fuera difícil,  _era_  Lunes. Lo hace más fácil para recordar. —La forma en que el hombre lobo lo dijo hizo que una carcajada se formará en la garganta de Scott.

Scott fue capaz de ahogar la risa cuando Stiles le dio una mirada incrédula a Derek. Afortunadamente, Stiles no se dio cuenta de eso porque toda su atención se centraba en Derek. —Espera. ¿Entonces recuerdas o no el día en que empezamos a vernos?

Esto es como ver a sus padres discutir. O tal vez a su pseudo-hermano y su mejor amigo. Scott hace una mueca de disgusto cuando lo piensa porque eww... ¡eso no está bien! Derek le está dando a Stiles una mirada interrogante con la ceja levantada, que hace que a veces Scott se pregunte cómo una persona puede levantar tanto su ceja. —¿Antes o después del Día del Trabajo?

Debe haber una historia detrás de eso porque Stiles hace una mueca y se queja, —Touché —Scott quiere saber pero Stiles suspira, se pasa una mano por el pelo antes de girarse hacia él. —Así que sí, ¿la virginidad? No es un problema. Ya no es un problema. Derek tomó eso.  _A fondo_.

La sonrisa petulante en la cara de Derek hace que Scott gima, —¡No quiero saberlo! ¡Y tampoco te atrevas a decírmelo!

FIN


End file.
